I'm Sorry
by i-heart-yuki-sohma
Summary: When Akito does something unforgivable to Yuki's girlfriend, Kezumi,Yuki snaps, and the curse begins to fall apart, but not in a good way. Has Nezumi found out a way to unleash a before hidden part of the SOhma curse? --rated M for a good reason--
1. Afterlife

Chapter One: Afterlife

_**Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen  
so unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway**_

"Yuki!"

The supposed prince sighed, lifting his head from his hands. He'd been sitting with his head in them since that afternoon, when he'd learned of her return. Shigure poked his head into his room.

"She's going to need someone to pick her up from the Main House." He said cheerfully, but withered at Yuki's icy gaze.

"Why should I: Hatori can drive her home, and you know I won't go in there."

_**I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right  
Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be  
Arrived too early**_

"I just have a feeling that she'd rather have you. And besides, Akito won't be mad at YOU for coming: he likes you!"

"Thank you for reminding me, baka inu." Yuki muttered, but he stood up from his bed anyways. He grabbed his shoes from his bedside, walked downstairs, where Tohru stood, nervously picking at the hem of her skirt. She had his brown coat in her arms, and also a pair of black gloves.

"I-it's a bit c-cold out" she stammered, and he took them with a fake smile.

"Arigato, Honda-san."

She blushed, but he didn't hear her reply as he streaked past all of them and out the door.

_**And when I think of all the places I just don't belong  
I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far**_

He ignored the familiar tightening in his chest as his bronchitis set in, but something in his gut told him to hurry.

_I'm sorry, Zumi…this is entirely my fault…_

Tears leaked out of his eyes, but he brushed the away as he neared the main house. It would take him another five minutes to sneak inside, maybe another five more to get to Akito's quarters…damn it!

_If only she hadn't tried to undo this stupid curse, then she wouldn't have activated it!_

_**I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear; escape from this afterlife**_

He flung himself over the top of the wall, his worry causing his normally masked self to come out: the one that showed emotions, that dealt with his problems instead of hiding.

_She better be all right….or so help me god, I'll MURDER Akito!_

"Yuki?"

He stopped for a moment at the familiar voice.

"H-Haru…" he panted, and the cow raised both eyebrows in confusion.

"What's going on? Is this about Kezu-"

"Not now, Haru: I'll talk to you later!"

And he was off again, feet pounding dirt as he ran across the grounds. He slowed only a few feet away from Akito's inner chambers, ignoring the gapes of the maids. He walked forward, knocking on Akito's door.

_**'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here**_

He straightened out his wrinkled shirt, waiting for Akito to call him in. but when no one answered, he pushed the doors open, only to be met by an awful sight.

_**A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain  
Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway**_

"No…Kezumi…" he whispered, staring at the naked girl, lying in the middle of the floor, surrounded by puddle of dark wetness…

_Blood…_

"Kezumi…" he sobbed again, kneeling beside her and gently lifting her broken body off the floor. He checked for a pulse, his heart hammering. Thankfully, there was one, but it was faint and slow. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her frail body, tears falling down his cheeks. He noticed the deep cuts all over her body, and his stomach curdled.

_He whipped her…but why…? Why did he do any of this…?_

_**This peace on earth's not right (with my back against the wall)  
No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall)  
So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign  
I've made up my mind**_

"Quick, someone call Hatori!" he yelled, hoping that someone was close enough to hear. He clutched the bleeding teen to his chest, praying for help. He knew that he couldn't do it by himself, especially after running all that way. In fact, it was taking all his power to stay awake at the moment, but he wanted to make sure she was safe. He called out a few more times before he was rewarded by the sound of hurried footsteps approaching, and the doctor scuttled into the room, black bag in hand. He stopped for a second, eyes widening, but then he knelt down beside them. He lifted the girl from Yuki's arms, and then stood back up. He turned his gaze to Yuki.

"Are you going to be okay?"

_**Give me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye  
Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life**_

Yuki didn't answer, but instead just answered

"I'm going to be staying with one of my friends for a few nights" he lied "so I-I'll see you later."

Before Hatori could stop him, he ran out the door and into the gathering darkness.

_Maybe if I leave, this'll all go away…maybe I can just…disappear…_

_**I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here  
Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might  
take me back inside when the time is right**_

Hatori watched the retreating form sadly, but he couldn't dawdle. He stared sadly at the girl in his arms before walking quickly back to his car.

_She'll be safer at Shigure's…_

_**Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me  
I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening  
Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be  
(I am unbroken; I'm choking on this ecstasy)  
Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me  
(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live)**_

Yuki ran across the road, his eyes stinging, the unfamiliar sting of tears. He wondered if Hatori had brought her back to Shigure's house yet. He wondered if anyone missed him.

_Probably not…._

_Kira: Hello! This is my first rated M oc story. Please enjoy! Review!_


	2. Dear God

Chapter 2: Dear God

_**A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find  
While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
Can't help but wish that I was there  
Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah**_

Yuki lay on the cold hard ground, coughing. He'd gone few miles away from the city, where there was little hope of being found.

Just like he'd wanted it to be.

He coughed, and it ripped through his chest like fire. He felt like his lungs were being torn apart with every breath he took. He couldn't get back, even if he wanted to. He closed his eyes, wishing he could close himself up just as easily. He'd found it to be almost impossible since the saintly Tohru Honda had come into their house, had tried her hardest to get them to open up.

_**Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
to hold her when I'm not around  
when I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you**_

He hoped that Tohru and the others were taking care of Kezumi in his absence. If she woke up and he was not there…

_She's better off without me… _

But was she..?

_**But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again**_

He tried to stand up, suddenly realizing something: he didn't even know if she was alive, and here he was, going all emo again. He…he had to get back! He felt like he was being stabbed in the chest repeatedly, but a sudden urge to get back home and see Kezumi made him press forwards regardless. But, only seconds later, he fell with a thud to the ground.

_**There's nothing here for me on this barren road  
There's no one here while the city sleeps  
and all the shops are closed**_

"Hatori-san! I think I found him!"

Hatori turned to the brown haired girl a few meters to his right. It appeared she had indeed found the missing rat, curled up on the ground, choking and gasping for air. Hatori knelt beside him, trying to pry his hands away from his chest.

"Yuki."

No answer.

"Yuki."

Yuki gasped, his eyes flicking open and he tried feebly to push the doctor away. Hatori clamped his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Yuki, listen to me: I'm going to take you back, okay?"

Yuki didn't nod, but he allowed the older Sohma to lift him up and, with Tohru in tow, walk back to the car and place him in on the back seat.

_**Can't help but think of the times I've had with you  
Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah**_

Yuki sat on the back seat, appearing to be asleep, but in reality was just thinking. Little flashes of memories flitted through his mind:

_A warm summer's night: nobody had school. Yuki sat with Tohru at the secret base when a sound interrupted their conversation._

"_Eh, what was that?"_

_He stood up, walking over to the bushes where the sound seemed to come from.They were surprised to find a girl with bright green hair that curled to her feet.Tohru, who had come up behind him, gasped._

"_Sohma-kun…is this someone you know?"_

_Yuki nodded, kneeling next to the girl and brushing the hair off her face._

"_Zumi…"_

"_Eh?" Tohru asked, but Yuki ignored her._

"_Zumi…come on, wake up…"_

_The girl's eyes flickered open, and Tohru gasped again._

"_Yuki-kun, th-they're…"_

"_Yellow" Yuki sighed._

_**Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
to hold her when I'm not around  
when I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you**_

_Later that night and Kezumi was sitting at the table. Her hair was now Black, an d about a foot shorter, and her eyes had returned to their natural brown. She stared down at her feet, appearing ashamed, but waited to speak until Tohru and the rest had sat with her at the table .When dinner was brought out, Tohru immediately addressed their guest._

"_Ah, s-so, Kezumi-san…"_

"_Kezumi bowed her head slightly, clearing her throat._

"_I s-suppose you're wondering about that little…incident earlier…"_

_Tohru nodded, but replied._

"_Y-you don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable…"_

_Kezumi chuckled dryly. _

"_No, it's fine. Well, you see." She sighed, "I tried to find end the curse. I was so close too…but then, I touched these." She lifted her shirt sleeve to show a bracelet of green and yellow striped beads. Tohru gasped. Kezumi sighed again._

"_Each time, just like the others, I get hugged or am weak, I transform into what you saw earlier. I've also forgotten everything about how to end the curse as well…"_

"_Oh no!" Tohru gasped worriedly, patting Kezumi's hand sympathetically. Kezumi blushed, obviously not used to such affection. Yuki happened to know that she wasn't. _

_**I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again**_

_Two days later, and Hatori had come over. He sighed, folding his hands in his lap and watching the four teens sitting across from him. Kezumi twirled her black hair around her fingers absentmindedly, averting her eyes as Hatori's searched her face._

"_Akito-sama has learned of your return, Kezumi: he's not happy. I think he knows what happened."_

"_Of course he would…he is the god of the fucking zodiac, after all…" Kyo scowled, which caused TOHru to fret needlessly._

"_OH, please don't be rude like that, Kyo-kun: I-I'm sure he has a reason for acting like he does…"_

"_No, he doesn't." Yuki said bluntly, and Kezumi turned to him, her eyes large and sad. She placed a hand on his shoulder lovingly. Hatori broke the moment with a single proclamation._

"_He requests an audience with Kezumi."_

_**Some search, never finding a way  
Before long, they waste away  
I found you, something told me to stay  
I gave in, to selfish ways  
And how I miss someone to hold  
when hope begins to fade...**_

"Yuki!"

He blinked heavy lids open, only to see Tohru and Hatori standing over him. HE rolled over, only to feel Hatori's hands push him back./

"Careful: we wouldn't want you falling off."

Confused, Yuki looked tot eh side, and notice d that he wasn't on his bed, but rather…

"The couch…?"

Hatori nodded, pulling out his stethoscope.

"Kezumi is on your bed…we'd take her to a hospital, but….she's already transformed…"

"What exactly...happened?" Yuki asked, as he breathed in and out at Hatori's instruction. Hatori seemed to blanch and pause at the question, but he quickly regained his calm.

"Yuki…Akito…he…" Hatori gulped, turning away.

"He raped Kezumi."

_**A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find**_

Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
to hold her when I'm not around  
when I'm much too far away  
We all need the person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again

A/N: gasp!


End file.
